


Sickness Black as Night, Cure Sweet as Honey

by Em T Heart (Em_T)



Series: Plot Orphanage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi, endverse!Dean is a dick, implied dubious consent, so I don't feel bad saying he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_T/pseuds/Em%20T%20Heart
Summary: *Yaara means "honeycomb" or "honeysuckle" in Hebrew.**The fist set became abusive around the time Sam & Jessica got together, though she wasn't taken from them until after "the fire that killed Jess". After that she ends up with the Moore family, not Jess's parents, but relatives of her dad's.





	Sickness Black as Night, Cure Sweet as Honey

I was looking at fan-art the other day and two images, [Captive](https://nasyu.deviantart.com/art/Captive-319163793) and [The Devil's Trill](https://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Devil-s-Trill-570202666) by [NaSyu](https://nasyu.deviantart.com), sparked my imagination.  

* * *

  
Yaara* is a young women, 19 or 20, learning to cope with the death of her second set foster parents** while struggling for survival in a world devastated by the Croatoan virus. She eventually finds her way to Camp Chitaqua. Being shy, short, & heavy-set she has a hard time finding her place in the group. Somehow it's discovered that she is immune the the virus & that her blood can, if administered soon enough, stop those exposed to it from becoming Croates. Word reaches Lucifer resulting in his ordering demons to bring her to him. Upon being notified of Yaara's abduction endverse!Dean, not willing to lose such an advantage, organizes a team to retrieve her. That's when Zackariah dumps 2009!Dean right in the middle of the whole mess.  
  
The explanation I came up with for Yaara's immunity is that one or both of her birth parents wasn't human. One of them was a minor pagan deity of healing, purification, and/or renewal/rebirth. The other could be one of a few things; an angel who fell(like Anna), an angel in hiding(e.g. Balthazar), a demon, or just a plain old human.

* * *

[Yaara's look](https://e-e-terrill.deviantart.com/art/Sickness-Black-as-Night-Cure-Sweet-as-Honey-739581967?ga_submit_new=10%3A1523262931)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Yaara means "honeycomb" or "honeysuckle" in Hebrew.  
> **The fist set became abusive around the time Sam & Jessica got together, though she wasn't taken from them until after "the fire that killed Jess". After that she ends up with the Moore family, not Jess's parents, but relatives of her dad's.


End file.
